User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater The Last Overdrive Chapter 8
Guys, we reach it. We getting to God Eater The Last Overdrive conclusions. Howhever, I gotta say that this isnt the final. We have somethings more to see on this adventure. God Eater The Last Overdrive Chapter 8: Infinity reasons Beoblade: Hey Kait, do you know where are the other guys? Kaitlin: Now you call me Kait now? beoblade: Stop that, you called me Tommy and have hold my hand like we are in a date Kaitlin: It wasnt that... Anyway, everyone is in the meeting room When Beoblade and Kaitlin was chatting, Jakob and Josua was secretly listening to them. jakob: So it was true, Kait really likes Beo o.O Josua: Yeah haha Beoblade: Stop hiding yourselfs Kaitlin: You guys were listening? Jakob: just a few words Josua: And Beo, ya never said why you become a God Eater, I thought you was going to say that to Kait Jakob: ya called me to prove Kait likes Beo not that! Josua: It's a thing for you and a extra for me. Think that way. Kaitlin: So let's make a deal. You say your reason Beo and we say ours Beoblade: Argh, ok. (Really I say the reason with Josua nearby? With he is really some corrupted God Eater I wouldnt wanna to him here but I cant lie without looking suspicious...) Beoblade:I become a God Eater because a day a big and scary giant Ogretail whent in my home and killed my mom and dad Josua: And what did you do? Beoblade: I entered in his mouth and removed with my own hands his COre. Jakob: You lying. Beoblade:Nope, how do you think that I'm the greatest God Eater alive? Beoblade:Anyway, your turn Jakob. Jakob: Eh... Jakob: Actually, I dont have reason Beoblade: WHat the?! Kaitlin: Yeah, Jakob join the Fenrir to help. Nothing more, nothing less. Beoblade: So tell yours Kait. Jakob: dont say that Beo Beoblade: why not? Jakob: it's quite a hurt spot Kaitlin: It's fine Jakob. Kaitlin: My reason is that a day when I was in a faculty in Outer-Ghetto, I dont know how it appeared a Dyaus Pita nearly, he attacked Alisa's fathers and all the school and when it was my turn.... He decided to not kill me, I feelt so weak that I was determined to become a God Eater Beoblade: (What the hell? With a damn Dyaus Pita kills a school he kills everyone, why he saved her?) Beoblade: Anyway,your turn Josua Josua: It was my dad's job. So I was kinda curious what it was then here I am Beoblade: that's all? (So, with what he's saying is true, why he dont have Blood Habilitys?) Josua: Yup Hibari: Guys! it has given a 5 Vajratails mission! There is a unknown huge Aragami too! Infinity Unit NEED to go there! Beoblade: Let's go guys Josua: Just wait a sec, want to talk with someone Beoblade: (This again?) Beoblade: Ok Josua: Klaus-Sama, is that right? Why now we need to kill Infinity Unit? Klaus: Yes, the day has come. We have seen T.Beoblade talking to it's GodArc, he cant remember any further Josua: why? Klaus:With he tells to Kaitlin the truth. We are doomed Josua: kaitlin? What she has with that? Klaus: The truth is, Kaitlin in that Dyaus Pita day, she discovered that the Fenrir Created the Aragamis but to protect her, she was brainwashed. Josua: Okay, everyone gonna die then Category:Blog posts